


Your body reminds

by Kindred



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth comes back to the motel  to find his undead brother on the bed with Kate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your body reminds

**Author's Note:**

> I was only way home and I was listening to My chemical romance song. I could only think of the brothers and what would happen after... I wanted to do a mini comic but it's not going well

He walked thought the door of the motel room and froze, there kneeling on the bed still dressed in a suit was Richie. He’s been gone for a year and now he finds him on the bed kissing Kate “Seth!” Kate squeaked as she covered herself up as Richie moved off the bed and put some space between the three of them Richie just looked at Seth his eyes dark as he licked a drop of blood off his bottom lips.

(But does anyone notice?   
But does anyone care?) 

Seth slammed the door shut and walked over to Kate who was pulling on a shirt over her head while watching the brothers, the older brother took her chin and looked at her “I didn’t bite her neck.” Richie answered, Seth ignored him and saw the swollen lip with blood still trickling down the corners   
“Seth I…” She started to say  
“Get dress Kate.” Seth growled as he walked up to his brother “What are you doing?” He yelled at the vampire “Months of nothing, no word no trace not even a fuck blood trail and then this?” He bellow at him   
“I’ve seen you kiss her.” Richie said calmly, so calmly that it pissed Seth off even more than finding him and Kate on the bed together that he pulled out his gun.

(And if I had the guts to put this to your head...)

“SETH!” Kate cried out as she fell back into the bed as she saw the gun pointed at Richie, the gun clicked as it was cocked “Seth please don’t.” She cried as she watched in horror. She didn’t want this to happen she knew Seth would be pissed but she never thought he be like this  
“You’ve been following us, this whole time?   
“Yes.”  
“Put the gun down.” Kate tried again but it was like she wasn’t even in the room any more.  
“I should shoot you.”  
“But you won’t you didn’t at the bar and you won’t here.” Richie said his face blank of any emotion that it scared both Kate and Seth “And do you know why you won’t brother, it’s because of her.” He nods to the frighten 19 year old on the bed.

(But does anything matter if you're already dead?  
And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?)

For a moment Seth lowered the gun before pulling it back up, anger and pain filtered through his eye as he looked at his undead brother “Last chance and normality right Seth, you and Kate.” He said, his body was still as a rock as he watched his brother  
“Shut up.” Seth growled  
(Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...)  
“Do you still want that shitty bar?” The vampire said  
“Shut up Richie.”   
(And in saying you loved me,)

“You and Kate working the bar maybe a couple of kids in the back doing homework? That is your plan still isn’t but it’s now include the our Kate.” He said…Our Kate… Seth thought, Kate was his right. He looked back at her and watched her face, it read ‘ours’ he could see love for them both on her face “Our Princess right Seth?” Richie taunted   
“SHUT UP!”

(Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing)

‘BANG’  
(As your body remains,)

Kate screams as the guns off, her face hiding behind her soft hands tears now running down her face, all was quiet and still as the ringing in the ears faded. Seth lowered his gun breathing heavily as he looked back at Richie. Kate moved her fingers a part and saw the vampire was still standing a hole in the wall next to his head…he missed by inches…Kate thought as she lowered her hands. “You missed.” Richie said   
“No I didn’t.” 

(And there's no room in this hell,)

“Kate get your bag.” Seth said as he turned to pick up his own bag, the dark hair girl moved off the bed slipping her shoes on and picking up her bag, she looked back at Richie who gave her a soft smile that she returned. Seth open the door letting Kate walk pass and head to the car. Looking back up Seth looked at his brother “Bye Richie.” He said closing the door behind him.  
“Bye Seth.” The vampire whispered as the door clicked shut.

(There's no room in the next)

They sat in the car looking at the motel, Seth threw his bag in the back set with Kate’s before he turned the keys letting the car purr to life “You were never really going to shoot him were you?” she asked, holding on hope to see Richie again, Seth back out of the parking lot before moving up the road   
“No, but I will if I ever see your blood on his lips again.” He told her, she kept looking at him as he drove   
“Where are we going?”  
“To the next motel.” He tells her, she frowned but leans back into the chair   
“That’s another town away.”

(But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?)


End file.
